FFX aftermath
by weirdalfan100987
Summary: My first story, about the aftermath of FFX and X-2. Tidus becomes a sphere hunter along with joining the Besaid Aurocs team. Please read it and tell me what you think.
1. Prologue

Ok everybody, this is my first story I've ever written so bear with me. I started this thing at the beginning of 2004, got bored, and put it away until just recently. Man, did I find some mistakes. So I'm copying this straight from my composition book (with changes). Enjoy! (Oh and by the way, I put some descriptions of people in here referring to FFX, so you would know them, but I wrote it just in case some stupid moron of a reader who doesn't know the game reads this. No offense. If you're the stupid moron of a reader, I still encourage you to read this.) Enjoy!

_All towns, characters, and other stuff are owned by Squarenix, so you can sue me. HHAAAHAAHAA!_

"Yunie, Yunie, YUNIE!" A shrill voice said.

"Huh, what, what is it Rikku," Yuna asked, "What is it?"

"It's Tidus' first day of Blitzball and your here sleeping!" Rikku exclaimed. Yuna shot out of bed, switched on her coffee machine (a machina of course), and grabbed some clothes from her dresser.

"Does this look good?" She asked.

"Of course it does," Rikku replied, "Now let's go!" They ran out the door, only to run back in a few seconds to grab Yuna's coffee. She grabbed it, and the two darted out of Besaid.

"Come on, Yunie, I've got a surprise." Rikku called. As they turned the corner, there before then hovered the Celsius, the ship Yuna, Rikku, and Paine had used to find Tidus.

Sphere hunters, they were called, Searching for any spheres they could get their hands on ¾ links to the past. But the ship had been modified: it was red with blue flames running down the side, more powerful thruster engines, and better yet, Tidus was going to be a sphere hunter with them. Suddenly, the entrance ramp dropped down and Paine, the dark haired, dark eyed, tall figure of YRP was standing on it.

"Come on you two," she said, "we almost left without you." Yuna smiled as she walked onto the ramp and into the Celsius.

Well...that's the prologue. I have more waiting if you guys like it. Please, let me know. Yes, even you, moron of reader. :):):):)


	2. Blitzball

Ok guys, I'm back again. This chapter is a little more exciting than the first, so bear with me.

_All towns, characters, and other stuff are owned by Squarenix, so you can sue me. HHAAAHAAHAA!_

"Come on, let's find a good seat," Rikku said.

"Don't we get some ex-summoner discount?" Paine joked. Ex-Summoner, that's what they called them in these new times ─ the time of the Ultimate Calm. Yuna had rid the world of Sin, completing her pilgrimage, and getting rid of Sin for good. They had figured out in the end, that Yeavon, the god everyone praised, was actually the evil they were fighting. Many stopped praising Yeavon, but the temples were still in tact, and with them, some followers still existed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, are you ready for some BLITZBALL?" Cheers roared as the lights dimmed, and water filled into a large sphere.

"Today, our match will be between the Al Behd Phycs, and the new and improved Besaid Aurocs!" The crowd went wild

"Oh, oh, thats us, Yunie, thats us!" Rikku screamed.

"And, we have a new member of the Aurocs' team... Tidus!"

With the crowd whooping and hollering, the Aurocs swam into the sphere. Blitzball had simple rules: bash the opponents, take the ball and put it in the goal. All Blitzball players (through intense training) could hold their breath for hours, sometimes even days. The point of the game was to kick or through the ball into the opposing goal, guarded by a goalie. The catch? You had to avoid 5 other people doing any means to you to get the ball from you. You could pass to your teammates as well, but interceptions, fumbles, and even the most unthinkable things could happen. So at the end of 2 quarters, consisting of 5 minutes each, and you had the most points, you win.

"Blitzers ready, GO!" An odd, shrill sound, indicating the start of the game, sounded. Tidus was the midfielder, the main shooter, Botta, right forward, Wakka, Left forward, Letty, Left Defense, Jassu, Right Defense, and Jamal, The goalie.

The Blitzball was shot to the top of the sphere, as a jump shot. Tidus, the obvious best player on the Aurochs, grabbed the ball before his opposer. Instantly, he was being charged by a Phyc. Seeing the threat, Tidus faked a pass over the player's head, and as the Phyc jumped to block it, Tidus threw the ball under the Phyc's legs to Wakka, the ex-player, ex-coach, who was playing again. He was one of Yuna's guardians during her pilgrimage. He swam up to the goal, and lateraled the ball back to Botta, where he threw it through the opening and into the goal. The first goal. The crowd screamed for the team as the half-time buzzer rang. The teams swam for the locker rooms.

"Good job," Wakka said, "you're playing like a pro again, ya?"

"I guess so, "Tidus said, "you're not too bad yourself."

Wakka had been like a father to Yuna since Lord Braska, her biological father, had defeated Sin, or so many had thought. Jecht, Tidus' famous Blitzball playing father, who Tidus despised the most, disappeared with Braska and his 2nd guardian, Auron. Auron had come back, just as a Spirit without being sent, and he had helped destroy Sin forever...

Back at the face off for the second quarter, the Phyc who Tidus had made out the name Kashǖk stitched on his uniform, along with a yellow "C", grabbed the ball first this time, and, for no reason, tackled Tidus. He was knocked down as Kashǖk swam for Jamal. Coming very close to him, Kashǖk took aim and brought his foot back to kick, but reversed and kicked it back to his nearby teammate and she put it in the goal. A series of boo's followed throughout the stadium. Fire and rage burned in Jamal's eyes. At the face off, again Kashǖk got the ball, but this time, a team member close by, joint-tackled Tidus, knocking him unconscious. Again, swimming towards Jamal, Botta had managed to take out Kashǖk's close-following teammate. Almost a yard away, Kashǖk took his foot back to shoot, and this time he was serious.

To everyones surprise, however (mostly Kashǖk's), Jamal delivered a powerful boot to Kashǖk's face, causing a fumble, which was grabbed by Jamal and thrown at Jassu, but another Phyc intercepted it, not caring for his nose-trickling teammate Kashǖk. That was the other rule: the game never stops, except for _rare _occasions.

Both the captains — Tidus and Kashǖk — lay motionless in the water. Seconds ticked by. Long seconds. Tidus finally awoke, only to find Wakka and Botta before 2 Phycs, Phycs in possession. Pulling their goalie, the Phyc quickly swam over to Botta, taking him down momentarily, while the 2 others joint-tackled Wakka, then finished off Botta.

"Dang," Tidus thought, outnumbered. With their goalie back in place, the two others started for Jamal, but were stopped by Jassu and Letty, when...2 shots rattled off from nowhere, leaving Jassu and Letty unconscious.

"Whew, no blood" Tidus sighed, relieved. Stun shots, obviously from a Phyc sniper. The Phycs where known to cheat, but of course, no one would ever admit to it. So these "coincidences" were allowed to keep going. Then, Tidus got an idea: The two hadn't passed him, still in the position he was in when he was unconscious. When they did, Tidus grabbed the ball from the carrier and swam for the Phycs' goal. One minute left in the game. As he neared his destination, he was stopped by the two he had just stolen the ball from. 40 seconds. Tidus taunted a farewell motion to the two. The crowd became excited when they saw what we was doing, and started screaming at the top of their lungs. 30 seconds. Tidus punched the ball into the first's face, and as the ball recoiled, he kicked it into the other's stomach. The ball soared up and Tidus was there to meet it as he kicked it towards the goal. 5, 4, 3. The ball came closer. 2...1.

"SCORE!" the announcer screamed, as the buzzer went off.

"The Aurocs win, the Aurocs win! What a great beginning to the season!"

The crowd went nuts. As Tidus lay on his back, completely exhausted, he was joined by Wakka, who gave him a high five, and as Tidus turned to look at him, Wakka held up the victory sign with his hands, just like old times. They had won.

Whew! I hope your eyes will hurt as much as my fingers do! Sorry for the long chapter, I forgot that it was that long I guess. But anyway, don't forget to leave me what you thought about it so i can be inspired to keep going! And I still need that title. :)


End file.
